Battle of the Kiridian Broadcasting Satellite
The Battle of the Kiridian Broadcasting Satellite was a conflict between the Kiridians and the Drenze. The battle occurred in the year 699 AD, and was the Drenze first conquest outside of their own Solar System the Zerd System in the Large Magellanic Cloud. The battle was a huge Drenze victory and led to the Elimination of all but 11 Kiridians, not long after the successful invasion of the Satellite. Prelude In 690 the Drenze were created as a hostile emotionless creature trapped inside a war machine after the infamous Zerd Aritubation War. The Drenze been created by the Zerds on Gratus to totally destroy the Aritubations and to conquer without emotion or mercy, being described as pure evil by the Kranctons. In 691, the Drenze had almost completely destroyed the Aritubations, the survivors of which had to move to other areas of Gratus. Later that year the Drenze eliminated all Zerds, becoming the undisputed ruler of Gratus. Yet the Drenze desire for conquest drove them to advancing by wanting to begin a space program, and due to their vast intelligence and the works of space exploration by both the Zerds and Aritubations, by 695 they had developed faster than light technology, and were experimenting with time technology. In 697 they had built their first official space ship, known by the Drenze as ship 001, but by other aliens as the Spinning Cartwheel. The Drenze then discovered a planet 6 light years away, which had life on it. Due to the Drenze desire to conquer, the Spinning Cartwheel and 1,000,000 Drenze were prepared for an invasion of the planet, they found out that the species occupying the planet had a vast satellite, orbiting their planet being able to transmit anything to the planet. The Drenze focused upon this satellite as they key for their attack. In 699 the Spinning Cartwheel left Gratus to head for the satellite, the journey lasted approximately one week. When they reached the system, 4 hours before they reached the satellites orbit. The satellite had erected itself a shield and a predicted 100,000 Kiridian personal were transported to the satellite in its defence, along with the 20,000 already stationed their. The Drenze calculated that they couldn't blast it out of the sky seeing as a shield was present, so had to physically invade, at the bottom of the satellite and work their way up. The Satellite itself had 100 floors, all nearly identical, each having an individual line of defence, each defence was slightly different, seeing as it was unknown by the Kiridians what the weakness of the Drenze was. Yet the Drenze had a plan to take the satellite and transmit Unknown Radiation to the planet, known as Kirydus, and kill all Kiridians on the planet. Battle The battle of the Kiridian Broadcasting Satellite lasted less than 3 hours, with few Drenze casualties and a complete elimination from all of the Kiridians on-board. Floors 0-20 The Drenze broke into the satellite on floor 0. Here there was no resistance, except the fact that blasting into the satellite would break the air seal, causing the Drenze to be blown uncontrollably back into space. However, this calculation proved unsuccessful, as the Drenze had an anti-gravity unit when travelling, meaning that air pressure had no effect on them. On floor 1 the Drenze encountered Kiridians with Card Guns, each card giving the gun a different type of attack, in this case the card setting was on bullet mode. This had no effect upon the Drenze as their weapon of Unknown Radiation which was the vital ingredient for all Drenze to survive was adapted into the Drenze cannon; this proved fatal for Kiridians, as not a single Drenze was destroyed on the floor. In less than two minuets the floor had been occupied. From floors 2 to 9 the Drenze overran each floor with no casualties in a quick amount of time. Their were also 200 citizens located on floor 5 who were hidden from the battle going on nearby, yet they were ruthlessly massacred by the Drenze. Floor 10 had a maze devised with many traps and turrets to stop the Drenze advance, yet only 2 Drenze were lost whilst each of the 500 individual defences were disarmed or destroyed. Getting through the maze took longer than the other floors below them. Yet was a moral crippler for the Kiridians as this was where they first hoped to hold the Drenze and even push them back. Yet this had little effect and was overrun in just over 5 minuets. This showed the power of the Drenze for the first time, and caused mass panic on Keridos. Floors 11 to 20 all had card guns which had been set to emit energy weapons such as lasers, or quantum beams. Yet only on floor 18 where disruptor weapons were used was 2 Drenze temporarily disabled for a predicted time of 30 seconds, yet couldn't be destroyed by a mass of enemy fire upon both of them in that time. This was because the Drenze war machine casing was made out of Quasar Metal which had been recreated on Gratus in 688, and was found if extracted dangerously from the heart of a Quasar, only the Drenze and the Kranctons have been successful in doing so in know history. Floors 21-50 Floor 21 provided a new way of defence, by a robot firing teleportation beams at the Drenze, from which the ending location was in the star from which Keridos orbited, this proved successful, yet due to the Drenze having armoured casing, the 5 Drenze that were transported their weren't destroyed, but survived, causing the star to emit a large amount of solar flares. Yet the sixth Drenze destroyed the robot. The soldiers from floors 22 to 25 had constructed a wall with slots to fire at the Drenze from, with their card guns having a disintegration card setting. Yet due to their casing and shielding the disintegration setting had no effect upon the Drenze who destroyed the wall, killing the retreating soldiers from floors 22 to 24, until they reached the next wall from which they were eliminated. At floor 25 the soldiers retreated successfully to floor 26. In the space of about 40 minuets the Drenze had occupied a quarter of the heavily armed satellite. Floors 26 to 29 were overran in an overall time of less than 4 minuets. Yet floors 30 to 35 had manned turrets, firing an array of weapons, in effect blinding the Drenze and destroying them if they entered the firing area. On floor 30, 5 Drenze were blinded with their viewing sensors being shot out by the turrets. Yet a specialist gas Drenze was brought in to gas the area, seeing as the Drenze are immune to irritation, and with no need to breathe they didn't suffer from the release of gas by the newly equipped Drenze, yet the Kiridians now blinded by the gas, suffocated and went under much mutation from the gas, this was used for each level as the Drenze advanced past dead bodies and the silent turrets. Floor 40 had Kiridians in invisible armour, supposedly making them undetectable. Yet the Drenze could see in mirror vision, which can see nearly anything invisible, and as the Kiridians on that floor had scanners, not weapons, they were eliminated by the Drenze with ease. Floors 41 to 49 had Kiridians physically trying to destroy the Drenze with hand to hand combat weapons - this proved more successful, yet even though all of the 10 Drenze on the floor 41 were disabled and dismantled, they found that the Drenze creature itself was in a large black box, when the box was opened, the Drenze creature inside, killed all of the Kiridians, on the floor, as they were repairing their casings, more Drenze advanced, eliminating the remaining Kiridians between floors 42 and 49 without being dismantled. When the Drenze arrived at floor 50, they found it deserted. When advanced guard were about to proceed up, a predicted 100 bombs went of, crippling the centre of the satellite, only held together by external structure. Yet all the Drenze survived the blast, as the bomb had no effect on them. The advanced upwards, whilst some Drenze stayed on the floor to fix the transmission cables. Floors 51-65 On floor 51 the Drenze found a group of Kiridians with Card Guns on the bullet setting, when advancing to kill them, one of the bullets took out their viewing sensor array. Yet even though an apparent weakness had been identified, it was difficult to aim at the visual sensors seeing as it was one circular strip embedded in the armour, with an eye appearing as a blue dot against it, from where the Drenze could see. Even though the Drenze in question was blinded, it however was automatically repairing the visual sensor by adding a new layer of screen, not to mention the fact that the rest of the visual sensor was activated, meanKing that the blue dot in the array could see at a different point in the array. On floor 55 the Kiridians had placed many cutting beams, hoping to cut into the armour of the Drenze and destroy the machine that the Drenze lived in. Yet unknown to the Kiridians all turret defences had been hacked by the Drenze and shut down, meaning that man power was the only thing capable of stopping them, as at floor 50 the Drenze had drained the power from the defences, meaning that turrets and shields alike were in operable. At floor 60 the Drenze faced Kiridians with a form of rocket launcher. Yet the rocket exploded before impact due to the Drenze shield. This as a result caused no damage to the Drenze and all of the Kiridians on the level were eliminated, as with all of the Kiridians who had fallen previously. On level 65, the Kiridians had got 15 of their soldiers in a Juggernaut Suit, with this they had hundreds of weapons at their disposal as well as enhanced physical strength. When the Drenze arrived on the floor, the speed and agility of the suits made it impossible for them to get a lock upon them. The Kiridians fired all their weapons at the Drenze, yet these had no effect. All of their weapons were usurped, so the Kiridians went to physically tackle the Drenze, yet due to their anti-gravity unit, they could not push them over, and due to the Quasar Metal they couldn't break into them. The Kiridians then tried to open up the Drenze ad had the Kiridians before them, they managed to open one of them up, yet the Drenze inside attacked the Kiridians killing the Kiridian inside the suit, as the suit was too heavy to chase after a fast manoeuvrable creature. The other Drenze then elevated above the suits, and fired at them at point blank range, disabling the remaining 14 suits, leaving the soldiers inside powerless to move, they were then eliminated. The Drenze began re-assembling it's armoured casing, whilst the rest advanced. This all but destroyed the moral of the Kiridians, as a result causing the generals of Keridos to order their soldiers on suicidal missions if necessary to destroy the enemy, stating that the rules of war no longer applied. Floors 66-89 From floors 66 to 70 the same techniques were applied, each floor getting overrun quickly. On floor 69 the homing crushing ray card was used for the first time, from where a circle of ray energy would surround its target before supposedly destroying them, yet like many energy weapons it had little effect. On floor 70, the Drenze merely 30 floors from conquering the satellite faced suicide bombers, and indoor flying armoured drones. The suicide bombers though most of which successful in getting up to the Drenze failed to actually destroy them, seeing as the bomb had caused no damage. the drones, even though manoeuvrable and able to doge Drenze firepower were eventually shot down due to the ever growing number of Drenze on the floor. On floor 75, the room was full of molten metal, as a physical barrier to stop the Drenze, yet the Drenze simply passed right through it with no damage. On floor 76 another physical barrier of not giving the Drenze enough room to get through the room seeing as their armour was too large to fit through many narrow gaps in the room, yet Drenze firepower blasted through many of the barriers, as well as partially making their armour molten, when there was stairs with not enough headroom so that they could climb upwards. On floor 77 a primitive transmit drone was used to teleport the Drenze away from the station, yet were unsuccessful to penetrate the shields that the Drenze had. Yet the devices which were used weren't taken offline until after the battle. On floors 78 to 80 a technique of trying to crush the Drenze was implimented Floors 90-100